indominus e seu filho humano
by invaderjam
Summary: ela sofreu tanto mais quando encontra uma criança humana talvez ela possa cuidar dele, o destino tem sempre algo para você.


Indominus e seu filho humano.

A vida no jurassic world nunca foi fácil se você fosse um dinossauro, você nascia sem quaisquer entidades maternas ou paternas e todos os dinossauros sofriam com isso, todos incluindo indominus rex, ela por ser um hibrido foi a que mais sofreu e as vezes tudo que ela queria era sair dali e viver uma vida mais espaçosa comparada a ficar atrás desses muros de tijolos, mais tudo mudou um dia quando ela teve uma chance de escapar elaborando um plano engenhoso, com esse plano ela estava livre para viver sua vida como caçadora alfa dessa ilha.

Timmy era um garoto normal mais que vivia uma vida horrível, sua mãe morreu quando ele tinha 3 anos e seu pai era bastante violento com ele e seus irmãos sempre gostavam de zoar ele, durante um passeio no jurassic world promovido por um concurso que seu pai tinha ganhado ele e seus irmão foram no passeio da esfera giradora, dai seu irmão mais velho Robert empurrou ele da esfera e disse que o plano era abondonar ele na ilha já que seu pai não queria mais conviver com ele, foi assim que o mundo de Timmy desmoronou completamente e agora ele estava andando no pasto com o perigo de feras pré-históricas atacarem ele, Timmy estava sentado em uma pedra observando os brontossauros comerem as plantas até que do nada um dinossauro carnívoro de pele branca e olhos vermelhos surgiu das arvore e começou a atacar o herbívoro dando uma rasgada na sua barriga e morder seu pescoço, o brontossauro gritava de dor até que não aguentou mais e caiu no chão morto, Timmy queria vomitar com a cena do caçador branco comendo o fígado do herbívoro morto ele observava até que o carnívoro olhou para ele, Timmy prendeu a respiração ele queria correr mais sua pernas não deixavam e começou a chorar quando o dino branco começou a caminhar para ele.

O indominus comia sua refeição quando notou mais alguém lá, ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para um filhote de ser humano tremendo de medo, ela já tinha ouvido falar dos filhotes humanos e por mais estranho que pareça ela achava eles fofos com suas perninhas pequenas e seu tamanho pequeno comparado aos adultos, ela viu o coitadinho chorando por causa do herbívoro morto e ela tem que confessar que ela se sentiu mal por isso então com seus instintos maternais aguçando na sua cabeça ela fez a única coisa que ela tinha em mente, ela ia lá confortar o pequeno humano.

Quanto mais ela se aproximava mais o filhote chorava e isso a deixava triste por que ela sabia que era por causa dela que ele estava com medo, normalmente ela não se importava em ver um humano adulto com medo dela e até achava divertido mais desde que aquele guarda trouxe seu filho de cinco anos para o seu recinto ela começou a ter uma queda pelos filhotes humanos e até jurou nunca ferir um, quando ela estava a um metro da criança parecia que o coitado iria desmaiar então ela abaixou sua cabeça ao nível dele e começou a aninhar a criança, ele soltou um grito quando a cabeça tocou nele mais depois ele parecia mais confuso do que com medo, ela teve uma ideia em sua mente ela tinha aprendido a escrever a linguagem humana e começou a escrever para o filhote- não se preocupe eu não vou te machucar, mais porque um filhote como você esta aqui nesse lugar e ainda sozinho¿-, Timmy não podia acreditar no que ele estava vendo pois não só o dinossauro estava escrevendo mais também estava dizendo que não iria machucar ele, ele temendo irritar o dino branco por demorar para responder se tratou de explicar a historia- bem senhor dino meus irmãos me abondonaram eu aqui para morrer e eu queria apenas ir para o parque- por mais incrível que pareça o dino branco parecia surpreso e depois triste e ai começou a escrever de novo- eu sinto muito por isso pequenininho qual o seu nome¿- Timmy parecia mais confiante perto desse dinossauro e respondeu – é Timmy senhor quero dizer senhora- Timmy se corrigiu rápido já que ele se lembrou que todos os dinossauros do parque são femeas, o indominus estava muito triste pela historia de Timmy e ainda com raiva dos irmãos deles no qual ela jurou que se encontrasse iria rasgar eles ao meio, o indominus queria fazer compania com Timmy então ela perguntou a ele escrevendo- você gostaria que eu te levasse para o parque¿- Timmy sorriu e assentiu então ela pegou o filhote e colocou nas suas costas andou em direção ao parque mais ainda em mente que estava sendo caçada pela ingen.

Já estava de noite e Timmy e o indominus no qual tinha dito seu apelido para Timmy que era Dayse estavam entre as arvores conversando, Timmy havia contado toda a sua historia para Dayse na qual estava mais triste pela parte de sua mãe se antes Dayse queria confortar o garoto agora ela queria adotar ele para si mesma afinal nenhum filhote merece viver sem sua mãe, já estava tarde da noite e Timmy tinha dormido se mantendo aquecido pelo calor de Dayse que por seu tamanho era muito calor corporal já Dayse estava dormindo mais ao mesmo tempo prestando atenção a qualquer sinal de ameaças mais no final não veio nada, no final foi bom arrancar aquele rastreador de sua pele nem que tenha doido muito.

Já era de manhã Timmy ainda estava dormindo então Dayse deixou ele em um ninho que ele preparou e foi atrás de alguma coisa para comer, ela havia avistado ankilossauros perto dali e resolveu atacar, conforme ela lutava e matava o bicho que era bom de luta ela nem tinha notado outra girosfera que tinha sido pega pela luta dois dois, quando ela matou o dono encouraçado ela notou a girosfera com dois filhotes um mais velho e outro na idade de Timmy, ela então tentou libertar os dois daquela prisão de vidro com a boca o que pode ter assustado eles um pouco já que eles saíram correndo ela tentou falar que não iria machucar eles mais eles continuaram correndo até uma cachoeira ela tentou dizer para eles não pularem mais eles pularam, ela olhou desesperada para ver onde eles estavam mais só via agua, no final ela saiu antes que eles morressem afogados por causa dela, ela ia comer a sua presa e iria voltar para Timmy mais com o pensamento que nada aconteça com aqueles dois filhotes.

Depois de comer o ankilossauro e beber agua para limpar o sangue Dayse voltou para Timmy que já estava acordado, ele parecia estar chorando um pouco o que deixou ela preocupada ela se sentou e escreveu- algum problema Timmy¿- Timmy olhou para ela e correu abraçando sua barriga- tem uma cobra bem ali- Dayse abraçou de volta o filhote enquanto ronronava e aninhava ele, ela escreveu- não se preocupe eu estou aqui vamos continuar a nossa viagem- com isso ela colocou Timmy nas suas costas e se dirigiu para o parque.

No caminho Dayse e Timmy encontraram uma estrutura antiga em ruina, Timmy tinha dito que era o centro de visitantes do parque de 1993 e Dayse ficou um pouco surpresa já que ela não sabia que havia outro parque mais logo ela sentiu a presença de alguém em que ela odiava demais, ela sentiu a presença daquela cientista de cabelos vermelhos que parecia ser a responsável por seu sofrimento, ela tinha que acabar com ela mais com Timmy em suas costas as coisas ficavam difíceis então ela deixou Timmy em lugar bem escondido, ela mentiu escrevendo que tinha sentido uma ameaça no centro e que iria verificar Timmy concordou inocentemente, ela localizou eles numa garagem e lançou o ataque mais eles conseguiram escapar ela ia tentar acabar com eles mais sentiu uma presença a mais de uma maquina no céu ela começou a correr tentando despistar a maquina, isso não funcionou já que eles começaram a atirar nela por isso ela correu até uma cúpula de vidro quebrando para entrar, la dentro havia muitos dinossauros voadores que voaram para pela abertura até o helicóptero que não resistiu aos ataques e caiu dentro da cúpula, Dayse então voltou o mais rápido possível a Timmy.

Timmy estava assustado com o barulho de armas atirando e ficou preocupado com Dayse, ele estava ao ponto de chorar quando viu ela voltando depressa, ele correu até ela de abraçou sua perna- eu achava que estava só de novo por favor nunca me abondone de novo mamãe- Timmy percebeu o que tinha falado e tentou corrigir o erro só para arrancado do chão e estar em um abraço poderoso com Dayse ronronando e aninhado ele, Dayse tinha ficado surpresa com Timmy chamando ela de mamãe mais depois ela ficou tão feliz que abraçou com força seu filhote, é claro que desde do tempo em que ela o encontrou ela queria ser sua mãe mais achava que seria errado tentar substituir sua mãe verdadeira mais agora ele já considerava ela sua mãe e isso a deixou muito feliz.

já era de noite e Dayse tinha feito um ninho para ela seu novo filho, ela estava enrolada nele protegendo ele do frio e qualquer ameaça para alguém pequeno como ele, já era tarde da noite quando ela ouviu barulhos de outros dinossauros ela então sem acordar seu filhote caminhou até a fonte do barulho, lá ela encontrou quatro raptors que diziam que estavam aqui para parar a onda de terror dela, ela ficou chocada e disse – vocês estão aqui para parar minha onda de terror enquanto eu só estou tentando fugir dos seres humanos e tentar proteger meu filhote- os raptors ficaram confusos mais depois que ela explicou do filhote humano eles queriam apenas ajudar ela então eles se viraram para os seres humanos pronto para rasgar cada um deles, foi ai que começou o tiroteio com um tiro de bazuca vido direto para Dayse, Dayse agora um pouco ferida correu para seu filhote para tirar ele daqui o mais rápido possível para que ele não visse o banho de sangue, no ninho Timmy tinha acordado com os tiros e estava se perguntando desesperadamente onde estava a sua mãe, foi ai que Dayse chegou sem tempo para explicar ela pegou seu filhote e carregou ele até suas costas e saiu correndo para o parque, Timmy estava confuso mais possivelmente era uma ameaça grande para sua nova mãe sair correndo daquele jeito.

Chegando no parque Dayse olhava para o grupo de raptors cercando um adulto macho, os dois filhotes de antes e a cientista de cabelos vermelhos ela se aproximou com Timmy em suas costas para dar a ordem final, ela deu a ordem para acabar com a de cabelos vermelhos mais o adulto macho parecia estar conversando com os raptors, nenhum deles tinha notado Timmy, no final os raptors se viraram contra ela e disseram que não iriam mais ajudar isso a deixou com raiva ela estava no ponto de acabar com eles quando ela se lembrou que Timmy estava nas suas costas ela então pegou Timmy e colocou ele no chão e desistiu da sua vingança, todos os outros menos os raptors estavam muito confusos dai Timmy explicou tudo para eles, no final da explicação Claire estava extremamente curiosa em como um dinossauro carnívoro tinha adotado uma criança humana, owen estava fascinado com aquela criança e zach e gray achavam aquilo muito irado, no final owen e Timmy conseguiram convencer Dayse a volta a seu recinto desde que Timmy ficasse com ela e ela tivesse um recito maior, é claro que Timmy iria ficar em uma cabana só dele com o direito de ver sua mãe a qualquer hora, Claire convenceu a diretoria a permitir isso desde que ela assumisse a guarda de Timmy embora Dayse fosse a mãe de Timmy e o parque iria reabrir em uma questão de um mês e pouco tempo suficiente para todo mundo se readaptar, Timmy começaria uma escola particular no jurassic world quando as férias acabassem e sempre estaria contente em saber que estaria perto de sua nova mãe.

Nota do autor

Sabe eu adoro fazer historias em que vilões tem seu momento de carinho então resolvi fazer uma historia sobre o indominus rex mais não se preocupe pois vai haver uma sequencia disso até lá.


End file.
